Only You
by Cam.J2021
Summary: Set right after the war, Harry and Hermione take control of their lives and traverse this new world together. New relationships form and drama builds. Dumbledore/Ron/Molly/Ginny Bashing! Rated M for mature content ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pain. All Harry felt was pain. A few minor broken bones, some torn muscles and ligaments, and a few burns where various spells had hit him. But he was alive, which was no small fete, considering he had just defeated the worst Dark Lord of all time. Harry sat up, just waking up in his dorm room, and looked around the room. He was alone and the room was surprisingly unharmed despite the fighting that went on in the castle. He shifted his feet over the edge of the bed and felt the cold stone beneath his feet, relishing its coolness. Harry stood up and made his way stiffly to the bathroom, deciding a hot shower was what he needed right now.

Stepping into the bathroom, Harry strode over to the mirror to examine himself. He was dirty, still wearing his clothes from the battle and covered in mud and grass stains. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders in length, and full of twigs and snarls. He had grown a beard during his time on the run, and deciding to leave it for now, he started to undress. When he had stripped to his boxers, Harry looked at his body. He was skinny from lack of good food on the run and he was covered in bruises and small cuts, not to mention burn marks. Harry turned on the shower as hot as his body would allow and stepped into the shower.

Harry relaxed into the hot water and let it run over his battered body. He watched as twigs, dirt, and grass were swept down the drain. _Wow. I must have looked terrible_ , he thought. Harry picked up a comb he brought with him and raked it through his hair, making sure to dislodge any remaining debris. He picked up his shampoo, washed his hair three times and deeming it good enough, picked up his soap and washed the rest of his body. 20 minutes after he stepped into the bathroom, Harry stepped out, looking and feeling much better. Towel wrapped around his waist, he walked over to his bed where he realized someone had set out clothes for him. _Must have been Dobby_. He dressed in his new clothes: silver silk boxers, black jeans, and a speckled grey 3/4 sleeve shirt. He slipped on some socks Dobby also provided and put on a pair of trainers. Feeling awake and much better after his shower, Harry stepped out of his dorm and descended to the common room.

Entering the common room, Harry was presented a sight that was not unusual in itself, but it filled his heart with joy. On one of the couches was one of his best friends, Hermione, reading a book. She looked up from her book and seeing Harry, set it down and stood up, crossing the room to him. She enveloped him in a hug, burying her head in his shoulder, softly crying. "It's over, Harry. It's really over," she said, slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. It really is," Harry whispered. They pulled back slightly, looking each other in the eyes. Hermione's eyes were slightly wet, and Harry reached to her face to wipe some tears away with his thumb. "Hey, it's alright Hermione. We're alright," Harry cooed.

"I know, I just can't believe we did it." Harry chuckled a little, he was thinking the same thing.

"How long was I asleep? I hope it wasn't too long," Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "You've been asleep for two days."

Harry gasped. "Two days?! You guys let me sleep for two days?! I could have helped with repairs or helped Madame Pomfrey with the injured! Why didn't you wake me?"

Hermione giggled, "Harry. You defeated the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen. A long rest was exactly what you needed. You've already done so much for so many people, you needed some time to just relax."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right." Harry flashed a crooked smile, "However, sleeping for two days makes a guy really hungry. Want to grab some breakfast? Afterwards, I really need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'd love to, Harry."

Exiting the common room, Harry and Hermione started descending the flights of stairs to the Great Hall. Walking in a comfortable silence, Hermione unconsciously slipped her arm through Harry's. Spending the time on the run together, her friendship with Harry had deepened. Being forced to spend months in a tent together, the duo had found comfort in each other when Ron had left them. Their dance together was one of Hermione's favourite memories, and in that moment, she had wanted to kiss him. He had always been there for her: the troll incident in their first year, every day while she was petrified, through every high and low while at Hogwarts, and now, when their other friend had deserted them. Hermione thought she had loved Ron up until that point, but when he left, she realized how horrible he had been to her. He hadn't been there in first year if Harry hadn't dragged him along, Ron didn't visit her while she was petrified, he had been furious with her for the broom incident in third year even though it wasn't his broom. And now, when she and Harry needed him, he abandoned them. But Harry was always there, and she realized she didn't love Ron. She loved Harry. She had wanted to kiss him, but the fear that he wouldn't love her like that held her back. She didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Harry because of her feelings which he might not share. So she contented herself with just being his friend.

The duo arrived at the Great Hall and were crossing the hall when Harry heard a voice he didn't really want to hear at the moment.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned around and was able to catch a glimpse of ginger hair before Ginny collided with him. Harry stumbled backward and grunted with the effort of holding her up, his muscles screaming under the strain. He didn't really want to deal with the Ginny situation first thing in the morning. If Harry was being honest, he didn't feel the same about Ginny as he had before he went on the run. He had broken up with her to keep her safe, but while on the run, his feelings changed. Now that he was back, he didn't really want to deal with it right away.

"Ginny, get off of me!"

"What's your problem? Can't I hug my boyfriend?"

"I don't remember getting back together."

Ginny stared at him. "What?"

"I don't remember us ever getting back together Ginny," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, Harry? Don't you want to be with me?" Ginny looked at him with a mixture of confusion, hurt, and desperation.

"I..I.." Harry tried to speak, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, but he couldn't find the words.

Ginny glared at him. "Well?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh," was all that Ginny said before turning and running out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione just stared after her before Harry sighed, turned and made his way to the table, Hermione following him after looking back once more. Sitting at the table, Harry loaded his plate with food, trying to at least eat a little food before Hermione inevitably asked about what had just happened.

 _5...4...3...2...1..._ "So Harry, what happened there?"

Harry sighed, "Honestly, I just haven't been feeling the same about Ginny since we were on the run. I guess my feelings towards her changed."

Hermione looked at Harry for a while before answering, "Well.. at least you were honest with her, Harry. You could have lied to make her feel better, but you were honest with yourself and with her. It's never good to lie to yourself about your feelings."

"You're right. Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, flashing her a little smile. Hermione smiled back and they ate in peace. After they finished their meal, The pair made their way to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary, Harry spotted Madame Pomfrey and called out to her, "Good morning Madame Pomfrey."

"Ahh, Mister Potter, I was wondering when you would be in here. Well, let me check you over." With that, she walked over and cast some diagnostic spelles over Harry. She frowned when she saw the extent of the damage. She walked over to a cabinet and removed a couple vials. She walked back and handed the potions to Harry. "Mister Potter, drink all three of these potions. One for the broken bones, which thankfully, aren't major injuries. One is for the torn muscles, which are fortunately not anything serious, and the last is for the general soreness."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said, downing all three potions. He and Hermione left and started walking down the hall. "Hermione, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, Harry."

Walking outside, Harry led them down to the lake. He found a nice place under a tree with a great view of the lake and sat down, motioning for Hermione to sit as well. She sat, her and Harry content to just admire the view. Harry sat in silence, thinking. He was thinking about what had happened with Ginny earlier. He knew he didn't want to be with Ginny, but he wondered what had caused his feelings to change. He thought about his time on the run, with Ron and Hermione. How awful it had been, how they scraped by with their food, how things changed after Ron left. He and Hermione had been devastated. Their best friend just walked out on them, just up and left. He and Hermione had clung to each other for comfort, trying to figure how they would be able to continue. Their dance was one of his best memories, being able to hold Hermione close. With that thought, the truth hit him hard. He was in love with Hermione.

Harry looked over at Hermione. She was sitting, legs crossed looking at the sunlight reflecting on the lake. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back, her chocolate brown eyes shining in the light. _Good God. I'm in love with Hermione_ Harry thought. At that moment, Hermione spoke.

"Look at this view, Harry. Isn't it amazing?" She looked back at him.

Harry looked straight into her eyes. "Absolutely stunning."

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. "I love the lake in the summer."

"Hermione.. I wasn't talking about the lake."

Hermione looked up at him. Harry was smiling softly at her and looked at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Hermione, you mean so much to me and you've always stood by me through thick and thin. I've only now come to realize exactly what you mean to me. I.. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him, eyes starting to get slightly wet. "Really? Do you mean it, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do."

Hermione gave a sob and threw herself at Harry. Their lips met and the world stopped. Her lips were so soft and sweet and Harry didn't want the moment to end. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were enveloped in a soft golden light and as they parted, a chime sounded and the light faded.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N**

Hey guys, it's been a while. I lost interest in this story after I realized I didn't like the Harmony pairing very much. I am abandoning this story, so if any of you feel like taking what I've written and continuing it, go for it. I'm hoping to write some more stories, so look for those coming out. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
